Moraleja desnuda
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato quiere y cree conocer cuando su chica está en esos días. Así que decide atacarla. Pero gracias a eso, aprenderá una moraleja importante...


Más Mimato por San Valentine y el último de la noche. Si me dan más palabras, subiré otro, ya que son cortitos nwn. La palabra esta vez fue: **Desnudos**.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Moraleja desnuda.

 **Pareja:** Mimato / Takari escondido.

 **Ranking:** M aunque igual debería ser T... No lo tengo claro ahora mismo.

 **Advertencias:** IC, OOC...

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

º **Moraleja desnuda** º

..

..

..

Yamato era el primero siempre en querer. A su modo. Mimi era raro el día que tenía oportunidad. Quitando que en ciertos momentos del mes no quería ni verle. Takeru solía decir, cuando Hikari no le escuchaba, que había aprendido a captar el tiempo. Su hermano intentó ayudarle, pero tal y como sospechaba, Mimi era imposible de predecir.

Así pues, el rubio prefirió siempre tomárselo con calma y estudiarla.

Cuando Mimi quería, se encargaba de hacérselo saber con gestos, movimientos, peinados o perfume nuevo. La ropa también influía. Pese a que Mimi era una chica de cambiarse de atuendo cada día y no repetir en el mes, en algunas semanas únicamente llevaba pantalones.

Un buen dato. Pero otras veces lo descolocaba, porque era capaz de llevar todo un mes pantalón. Así que los cálculos se iban al traste.

Yamato definitivamente, al no dar nunca en el clavo, decidió dejarse llevar. Ya se daría cuenta por otros detalles. Al fin y al cabo, vivían juntos.

Aquel día, para ser más exactos, ella llevaba el cabello recogido a un lado, en una coleta rizada. Perfume nuevo y pantalones. Su espalda desnuda gracias al top salmón.

Yamato se decidió a atacar. Porque, diablos, no podía ponerle los dientes largos y luego nada.

Se acercó despacio, cualquier cazador contra su presa.

Ella estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, revisando unas hojas de a saber qué. Él pasó un dedo por su espalda, en la zona justa en que era sensible.

Mimi exclamó y todas las hojas formaron un caos sobre la mesa y se ganó un buen pellizco.

—¡Me asustaste! — protestó inflando las mejillas—. Estoy organizando el evento de la clase de arte. ¿Recuerdas? ¡Necesito modelos! ¡Mo, de, los! Y no encuentro ninguno.

Yamato apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y unió las manos en su vientre mientras ella se encargaba de recoger lo que resultaron ser fichas de varones desnudos. Yamato frunció el ceño y apretó una de las hojas antes que la cubriera con otra.

—Espera… ¿esto es lo que hacéis en arte?

Mimi se echó a reír.

—Venga. Te lo dije la vez pasada. Ah, pero tú estabas más concentrado en mis senos que en escuchar lo que te decía.

Yamato chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia su oreja, dándole un bocado. Ella gimió, retorciéndose entre risas. Le empujó con suavidad del pecho.

—No. En serio. Necesito hacer esto o nos cerraran el club. A menos…

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

Oh. No. Mierda. No.

—¡Si tengo los mejores modelos delante de mis narices y no me he dado cuenta!

Sí. Mierda. Esa era su idea.

Cuando puso ojos de cachorro supo que no había más.

—Venga. Sé que podrás convencer… no sé. ¿Taichi? ¡O Takeru! ¡Dos rubios sería la bomba de dibujar! ¡Imagínate esos colores!

Yamato no podía imaginarse colores. Solo música.

—Venga, venga, venga— suplicó ella dando saltitos y enganchándose de su cuello.

Acarició por encima de la ropa sus pectorales, conociendo el punto exacto a tocar cuando quería algo. Yamato gruñó.

—Ni aunque te subas en esa mesa y dejes que te coma entera….

Días después, Takeru le miraba con enfado mientras tenía una mano entre sus piernas y otra sobre sus hombros. Yamato desvió la mirada, también desnudo, con una mano en su miembro y otra en la cintura de su hermano.

—Nunca amenaces con comerte a una mujer simplemente porque lleve pantalones y creas que está en sus famosos días.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Por si alguien no entendió, aclaro que tanto Yamato como Takeru estaban deduciendo cuándo sus chicas tienen la visita del mes (La regla, San andrés, la mestru, la roja... ect...), para saber cuando atacar a sus novias. Yamato no da una...

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Feliz San valentin! (lo que queda...)

 **Chia S.R**

 **14 de Febrero del 2016.**


End file.
